A Love that Soars
by Cream T. Rabbit Amy Rose
Summary: yaoi, yahikoxsoujiro, kenshinxshura, some kaoru conflict, maybe a little angst... Soujiro comes to visit, and winds up living in the dojo! Yahiko's suspicious, and Kaoru forms jealosy as many things happen... XD rating just went up! '
1. Meeting

a/n - my first song fic. ^_^ Spare me.... lol Just another of my samurai fics! i seem fascinated by all this... I think this is my 3rd fic.... Yup, it is. (by song fic... the LAST CHAPTER will be the song ficcie chapter ^^)  
  
disclaimer - i don't own rurouni kenshin.  
  
-  
  
Yahiko strided down the street, looking slightly disappointed, "Jeez, are all the store closed tonight?" True, it was quite dark, but for some reason there weren't many people out... It wasn't THAT late... Was it? "Aw man... Kaoru's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Excuse me..." Suddenly he felt slender fingers grasped his shoulders from behind, Yahiko, a bit startled, slowly turned to see who it was. It was a young boy slightly taller than himself, with short brown hair and a smiling face.   
  
"Yes? What do ya want?" asked Yahiko patiently.  
  
"I wanted to know if you could possibly give me the directions to the.... Kamiya... Kamiya Dojo, is it called?"  
  
"Oh, well you're in luck, I live there. Come on.." Yahiko walked along, hearing the other's foot steps trotting at his side. He felt slightly curious of this boy... "Hey.... Why do you want to go there anyway?"  
  
The boy looked to him smiled, leaving Yahiko to wonder if he ever opened his eyes... "I heard Mr. Kenshin Himura lived there...."  
  
"I see... So you have business with Kenshin?"  
  
"....I guess you could say that."  
  
Silence fell upon them as everything they had said fed Yahiko's suspicion... 'He must be after Kenshin! But wait... He doesn't have a weapon on him... Who is this guy anyway? Does Kenshin know him?'  
  
All along the way, neither of them spoke, until they reached the large gates of the Dojo.  
  
"You first," Yahiko insisted.   
  
The boy bowed to him, then pushed through the gates. Yahiko followed, making sure there was a good distance between them.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru! I'm back, and I got a visitor!" he shouted. A minute after, a woman dressed in a pink kimono ran up to them, greeting them with a smile.  
  
"Who is this person, Yahiko?" Asked Kaoru, as she looked the new boy up and down slowly. He looked pretty harmless, and real friendly...  
  
"Um... Funny you ask.. I don't know myself..." Yahiko sighed pathetically, wishing he had asked of the boy's name before.  
  
The boy bowed to both of them, "I'm sorry, it was very rude of me not to introduce myself.... My name is Soujiro."  
  
"Nice name, mine Kaoru, and that's Yahiko!" Kaoru smiled brightly, then frowned when she saw that Yahiko had come home empty handed. "Yahiko!!" she growled, "I thought I sent you to go buy food to eat tonight!!"  
  
"Hey, wait a second! Don't get angry at me, Ugly! The stores were all closed!" He waved his hands defensively.  
  
"Oh... WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Soujiro smiled gently, waiting for the two to finish arguing... However, by the looks of things... It might take awhile. The two were just flying works back and forth until Mr.Yahiko went too far and... Ms.Kaoru now chases him around the dojo..... "They forgot about me quickly." He mused, placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll just have to let myself in, then..."  
  
The former samurai boy stepped onto the wooden floor of the clean dojo. "So this is where Mr.Himura lives." He said absent mindedly, now wandering the corriders. As he approached the backyard, the sharp snap of a clean cloth reached his ears. Opening his eyes for the first time that day, he peeked to see a figure slumped over and doing laundry.  
  
"Yahiko, is that you?" Asked Kenshin, his back turned to Soujiro as he stooped over to grab another clean cloth to hang and dry.  
  
"We meet again, Mr.Himura." Soujiro smiled brightly, as Kenshin whirled around in surprise.  
  
"Oh, it's only you Souji..... ORO?!?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Soujiro laughed as Kenshin dropped the wet shirt he was about to hang.  
  
-  
  
First chapter done... I don't know how long his will be. @__@ Certainly longer than my one-shots. (no duh - -)  
  
anyways, how did you like it? the title of this fic won't exactly make sense until later chapters, so don't complain about it!!! XD until next time! *vanishes...* *but is found hiding under rug* o.0 


	2. Bed Time Story: Part 1

a/n - thanx for the reviews, ppl. ^^ ok, i guess i should start writing now....  
  
-  
  
Yahiko stared out into the night sky, Kaoru had long lost him, and Kenshin was talking to the visitor for an hour now. But for some reason he didn't feel like even eavesdropping. Heck, Kaoru wasn't. Maybe that's a sign? He sighed before turning to go back inside.  
  
He padded softly down the hall towards his room. 'I wonder what that guy's connection is to Kenshin...' He thought, as he slid open the door. What he saw was eye opening to say the least. In his room, on the floor, both Kenshin and Soujiro were seated. They looked up to him and smiled. "Why're you guys in my room."  
  
"Yahiko..." Kenshin began, "Mr.Soujiro will be staying with us for a while, and it's already been approved by Ms.Kaoru dono.... However, we're asking your permission to let him share your room for a while..."  
  
Yahiko took a moment to consider it, before turning his head as if uninterested and nodding, "I don't care. Do what you want."  
  
Kenshin smiled and got up while Soujiro bowed slightly, "Thank you, Mr.Yahiko."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, enough with the 'Mr.' stuff already!"  
  
"Haha, I see you're not as formal as Mr.Himura..."  
  
"Hey, what do'ya mean 'not as formal?'"  
  
Kenshin placed his hands on Yahiko's shoulders which surprised him for a second. "Yahiko. I want you to be nice. Just this once."  
  
"Huh? Yeah, sure. I am being nice. Honest!"  
  
"Ok, good night to both of you." Kenshin smiled as he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
There was silence between the two. Yahiko shifted over to his sheets which served as a bed, and hurriedly offered them to his temporary room mate. "Here, you can use them."  
  
"No, I can't do that."  
  
"Really, I kick it off in my sleep anyway."  
  
"Oh, really? Then I suppose I should fear being kicked as well?"  
  
"What are you trying to say?!" 'And to think I'm trying to be nice here.'  
  
"Well, this room is so small. I just thought I outta be careful. Especially after the helpful information you have given me."  
  
Yahiko at this point was beginning to feel steam rise from his ears. "Just take it or leave it, will ya? I hate being treated like such a kid!!"  
  
He paused when Soujiro stopped smiling, his eyes now open and probably quite serious. Soujiro gently took the sheet from Yahiko's hands and laid it to his side, his eyes never leaving the other's. "Very well then, Yahiko.... We'll both be true men, and sleep on the cold hard floor tonight."  
  
"..Fine by me." Yahiko muttered after slight hesitation. Soujiro's eyes were again closed and the smile back on his lips. The way his face changed sometimes was remarkable! Yahiko quickly lyed on his back, outstretching his arms and yawning deeply. "Hey, Soujiro..."  
  
"Yes?" Soujiro replied, still in his sitting position and watching the smaller one already in a sleeping position.  
  
Yahiko turned on his side, so that he was facing the other boy, "I don't mean to be nosy, but....." His eyes darted around the room, and his index finger made thoughtful, hesitant circles on the floor. "What exactly... Well... What I mean to say is... What are you to Kenshin? Do you two know each other?"  
  
"Hm.... We... That's a good question... I guess I am his friend. At least that is the way I see it. I have a feeling Mr.Himura feels the same way. He's a good man..."  
  
Yahiko seemed unconvinced, "How did you meet? I wanna know what happened."  
  
Soujiro's expression was very thoughtful as he pondered on whether or not he should tell Yahiko his story. "Tell you what, Yahiko. How about I tell you a story first... Then, I'll tell ya how I met Mr.Himura."  
  
"Uh... Why can't you just tell me about how you and Kenshin met first?"  
  
"This story is necessary in order to understand what happened."  
  
"...Ok."  
  
Soujiro took a deep breath and sighed. Here goes nothing.   
  
"There once was a young boy. Even younger than you. He was a good little kid, and loved his mother and father dearly...  
  
But one day, his mother and father passed away, and his aunt and uncles took him in. They were mean, nasty people. His aunt made him do every chore imaginable, and his uncles would beat him mercilessly.   
  
Every day, every night, the boy would cry.   
  
And he'd cry.  
  
And he'd cry.  
  
Until one day, he could cry no more. His tears, he had run out. So he took punishment and showed no sign of pain. He strained his back carrying the barrels and bags of rice to the barn. Going out to buy sake, and getting beat with the bottle once it was emptied.  
  
One day, as he was walking around idly after finishing his chores, the sun was just setting, there were howls and shouts. He turned the corner just in time to see a strange man wrapped in bandages slay some policemen.  
  
The man looked at the boy, he came over to him, sword raised. "Prepare to die, boy." He said. But he did not swing. His eyes widened as the boy awaited the blow with a smile and happiness in his eyes. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
When the boy realized he had not be slain, his face faulted..."  
  
Soujiro looked up, to see if Yahiko was still listening. He observed carefully, the steady mention of the boy's chest, up and down. His eyes were closed, and his head was leaning on his palm. Soujiro smiled, taking Yahiko by his shoulders and laying his flat on his back. He took up the sheets he had set aside and spread them over the smaller boy's body.  
  
"Don't be in such a hurry to be a man, Yahiko...." He whispered....  
  
-  
  
a/n - ok, that's all i can write tonight. i must go to bed myself. maybe Soujiro will do some more story telling in the future for Yahiko? o.0 this chapter wasn't much, but i'd appreciate reviews. bye bye. ^^ 


	3. mystery savior

a/n - lol, thanx for the reviews! sorry this chapter is so short though... :(  
  
-  
  
Yahiko awoke to the feel of a hot breath on his cheek.  
  
"Yahiko kun? .......Yahiko kun!" A voice that seemed far away called to him. But he just wouldn't bring himself to actually wake up. Distantly, he heard footsteps leaving him. Yet still he just lay there lazily on the floor, covers entagled with his feet.  
  
-  
  
Soujiri poured water from the bathroom spout. Since no one was heating the fire to heat any water from outside, the water was almost ice cold. Smiling as it filled to the bring, he turned off the spout, and headed towards the room he shared with Yahiko-kun.  
  
Carefully balancing the bucket in one hand, while opening the sliding door in the other, he slowly stepped inside, smile almost phasing into a grin, and dumped the bucket of water all over the younger boy's body.  
  
"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! COLD COLD COLD COLD COOOLD!!!!!!!!" Yahiko jumped from the floor, practically dancing around the room.  
  
Soujiro resisted the urge to laugh, as he hid the empty bucket he held behind his back and quickly leaving the room.  
  
Yahiko glared at his retrieving form, jumping a few more times from the extreme cold. Finally getting a grip of himself, his teeth gritted and his eyes blazed, and without hesitation, ran full speed out of the room and dow the hall, "Soujiro! Where are you?!"  
  
The retired swordsman boy sighed as he could hear the screaming voice even from the other side of the dojo.   
  
Poor Yahiko chan, maybe that was a bit too cruel? ...........Nah.   
  
His smile never leaving, he went towards the kitchen to get Yahiko's now cold breakfast. 'Hm... He should have woken up earlier... Or at least I should have woke him up earlier...' His smile became an evil smirk and he left the kitchen with the bowl of cold rice and veggies, looking for Yahiko.  
  
It didn't take too long either.  
  
"Soujiro!" Yahiko growled, now right in front of the other, he was about to say something else when Soujiro shoved the bowl of food in his face. "....Mine?"  
  
Soujiro nodded, "Mr.Himura and Ms.Kaoru left a while ago, and told me to make sure you ate this."  
  
Yahiko took the bowl and dipped his finger lightly into it. "No way, it's already hard and cold!"  
  
He shivered as Soujiro gave off an evil smirk, "Ms.Kaoru said to do whatever it takes to make sure that you eat something..... And I'm going to do what she said. Whether you like it or not...."  
  
The younger boy's eyes widened considerably when Soujiro provided a pair of chopsticks from out of nowhere and began shoveling the grotesque stuff down his throat. He practically had to choke it down to avoid throwing it up, and he kneeled down holding his throat and coughing.  
  
"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Soujiro simply smiled down at him.  
  
"Now I have two reasons to kill you.... for...." Yahiko fainted on the floor.  
  
Soujiro furrowed his brow, "Ms.Kaoru's cooking is that bad? Hm..."  
  
-  
  
Yahiko awoke for the second time that day, only this time with no water. He looked up wearily to see a happy little Soujiro sitting at his side. He wanted to smile at the sight.... But he wasn't too happy.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you?!" He yelled angrily.  
  
Soujiro just smiled, pulling the younger boy up, "Nothing at all. And you know what? I feel a bit sorry for what I did, so how about... I take you out?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, before a blush began to creep up on Yahiko's face and he quickly turned away, "You wouldn't happen to have money, would you?"  
  
Soujiro nodded, and before Yahiko could say another word, pulled him up and out of their room.   
  
-  
  
Down the streets of Kyoto, the two boys trodded.   
  
Yahiko sighed as a thought hit him, "Won't Kaoru bash me in for leaving the dojo while she was gone?"  
  
"Don't worry, they won't be back until late this evening. They'll never find out!" The older one reassured him.   
  
"And what if we run into them, huh?"  
  
"No, I don't think we will..."  
  
They both fell silent, as they trotted through the crowd. Yahiko stopped walking after a while, causing Soujiro to become curious.  
  
"What is it, Yahiko kun?"  
  
"Look at that crowd croud over there." Yahiko pointed toward a gathering group of people near a store. "Let's go check it out."  
  
Before Soujiro could stop the boy, Yahiko had already run off to join the crowd, and could do nothing but follow.   
  
Yahiko pushed through the crowd and saw a peek at what was going on.  
  
"I'll ask one last time..." said a gruff voice of a tall, muscular man with messy brown hair and a long sword drawn out of its sheath, "Why a fine samurai like myself should pay such an outragious amount of money for cheap pair o'sandals?"  
  
The old salesman cowered behind his stall, "I'm sorry sir, but I-I c-can't lower the price any further..."  
  
"What did you say?" The strong 'samurai' shouted angrily.  
  
Yahiko gritted his teeth and coolly stepped into the scene, "You're just cheap, ever thought of that?"  
  
"Yahiko!" He heard Soujiro scowl, but ignored the other boy.  
  
"What was that ya little brat? Ya wanna get a whoopin' or somethin'?"   
  
Yahiko stuck his tongue out at the taller man, angering him further. "Let's just ya see ya try!" The man raised his sword to the boy and prepared to swing, but missed badly. Yahiko managed to dodge three more of his reckless swings, and some of the crowd began backing away.  
  
As Yahiko kept taunting the older man in an attempt to draw his attention away, a woman from the sidelines bumped into him, causing him to fall. She said a soft 'sorry' but scurried away as the insane man came closer.  
  
"Now take this ya little brat!" He yelled with a smirk, swinging the sword downwards....   
  
Yahiko shut his eyes tightly... But the blow never came. He heard people aweing and such. Slowly, he opened his eyes..... And what he saw was surprising if not utterly shocking.  
  
-  
  
a/n - cliffhanger. i'll leave you to guess at what happened. :)  
  
i haven't watched kenshin in AGES because it doesn't come on on tv anymore.... but at least i recorded most of the episodes. the unedited episodes! :D   
  
ok, hope you liked it, and please drop a review. 


End file.
